1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chairs for use on beaches, and more specifically to a beach lounge formed of a series of hingedly connected carrying containers which can be pivoted into an open position for use, and into a closed position for carrying and storage, which when open takes the form of a first container having an inclined top wall, hingedly joined to a second container having an inclined top wall, hingedly joined to an essentially cubical third container having a horizontal top wall, the inclined top walls of the first and second containers aligning to form a continuous surface sloping downward from the top of the third container to the ground for use as a back rest, the chair being closed by pivoting the top wall of the first container onto the top wall of the second container, and then by pivoting the first and second containers onto the top wall of the third container, the first and second containers each having an access opening covered with a split, flexible sheet, and the third container being an insulated cooler with a flush lid, the lounge including a canopy mounted at one end to a pair of first elongate members pivotally joined to opposing sides of the first container, and mounted at the other end to a pair of second elongate members pivotally joined to the first elongate members, the first and second elongate members being pivoted to open and close the canopy over the back rest, and including a shoulder strap attached to opposing sides of the third container for carrying the lounge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been portable chairs for use outdoors and specifically on beaches, one general category of prior art portable chairs might group those having foldable frames covered with supporting sheets or strips. These chairs can deteriorate in the sun and can fail to provide firm, healthful support for the back. Many of these chairs also fail to provide retaining compartments for carried items. An example is Groom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,951, issued on Mar. 31, 1981. Groom discloses a portable, collapsible chair having a complex and expensive support frame. Arms and legs pivot out from two hinge points in spider fashion and a hammock sheet is suspended between two ends. Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882, issued on Jan. 2, 1990, discloses a collapsible beach chair. Von Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,182, issued on Oct. 4, 1988, discloses a foldable beach chair with a frame which can be folded and telescoped into a narrow configuration to fit into a carrying tube. James, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,166, issued on Dec. 18, 1990, teaches a sunshade for use on a child restraining car seat. A canopy is mounted on a plurality of hoop-shaped ribs which fan apart on pivot elements. Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,257, issued on Mar. 17, 1992, discloses a sunshade apparatus for clamping onto the back of a recreational chair. Two support legs extend up from the top of the back rest and hingedly connect to a cantilevered canopy structure.
Some sheet and frame chairs do provide carrying compartments, but the capacity of the compartments is invariably too small to carry most items needed for an outing. An example is Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,248, issued on Aug. 18, 1987, which teaches a sheet and frame chair which can be folded into a carrying satchel. LaPort, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,012, issued on Dec. 27, 1988, reveals a beach mat adapted for use on a lounge chair, which can be folded several times for carrying, and has a flap to receive articles. Menke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,903, issued on Apr. 6, 1976, discloses a chair having back rest and leg support segments which fold over a central segment on which items can be placed. Then side sheet portions fold laterally over the top of these segments and are joined with a zipper fastener. Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,465, issued on Apr. 20, 1965, teaches a convertible beach chair, suit case combination. A complicated and expensive frame structure folds into an elongate box. Bramming, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,404, issued on Feb. 4, 1964, reveals a seat which folds to form a lunch box.
Then there are portable chairs having cushions supported by a folding frame. Some of the cushions contain carrying compartments, but the limited size of such cushions makes the compartments too small to carry many outing items. One such chair is disclosed in Nazar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,048, issued on Mar. 24, 1987, and in Nazar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,407, issued on Oct. 2, 1984, and in Nazar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,245, issued on Mar. 17, 1978. Nazar reveals a portable folding chair having a seat support platform containing an insulated vessel for retaining ice, beverages, or foodstuffs. Blackman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,585, issued on Feb. 27, 1979, discloses a folding, cooling lounge chair. The cushions are actually containers for dry ice or other coolant having fan circulation and vents, to draw heat away from the chair occupant. Thrift, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,992, issued on Mar. 21, 1978, discloses a seat in the shape of a open sea shell having outer walls which support interior cushions. The shell outer walls and cushions pivot closed for carrying, and might possibly retain a few small items. Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,175, issued on Jan. 6, 1987, teaches a baby carrier formed of cushion member on supporting hoop members pivoting on a common axis. A pouch is provided underneath the cushion member. Edelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,350, issued on Jul. 9, 1991, discloses a thick cushion hingedly connected to a thin cushion for cross-legged sitting. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,047, issued on Feb. 2, 1971, teaches a portable chair having a seat cushion containing an insulated liquid container and dispenser. Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,961, issued on Jun. 16, 1992, reveals a chair having a foldable series of support panels, which can collapse into a carrying configuration. Neiborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,806, issued on Jun. 27, 1950, discloses a complicated frame and cushion assembly which folds into several reclined positions, one of which can serve as a bed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a portable folding chair containing large capacity carrying compartments and including a horizontal surface for use as a table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a chair which is easy to open f or use and to close for carrying and storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a chair which includes a shade-creating canopy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a chair which provides firm, healthful back support.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a chair which is simple and reliable in design and inexpensive to manufacture.